Own Tempo (Ability)
Own Tempo (Japanese: マイペース My Pace) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Own Tempo prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted by , even if it is self-inflicted (such as from moves like or items like the Iapapa Berry). A Pokémon with this Ability will be cured of confusion if it is confused while in battle (such as if it gains the Ability by an effect like , or is confused by a Pokémon with an Ability like ). Generation III If a Pokémon with Own Tempo is confused due to obtaining it from , it will be cured of confusion as soon as it switches in. If a Pokémon with is sent into battle via Baton Pass and is confused as a result, if it gains Own Tempo via Trace it will not be cured of confusion until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). If a Pokémon is confused and has a status condition, if its confusion is cured by Own Tempo, the status condition icon will not disappear. If the Pokémon with this Ability is confused and is holding a , , or Touga Berry, Own Tempo will cure the Pokémon of confusion before the Berry has a chance to be consumed. Generation IV If a Pokémon with is sent into battle via Baton Pass and is confused as a result, if it gains Own Tempo via Trace it will be cured of confusion immediately. If a Pokémon is confused and has a status condition, if its confusion is cured by Own Tempo, the status condition icon will disappear from the HP bar while it is in battle. The status condition will continue to take effect, however. Generation V onward If a Pokémon with Own Tempo is confused due to obtaining it from , it will not be cured of confusion until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). If a Pokémon is confused and has a status condition, if its confusion is cured by Own Tempo, the status condition icon will not disappear. If the Pokémon with this Ability is confused and is holding a or Lum Berry, the Berry will be eaten before Own Tempo cures the Pokémon of confusion. Outside of battle Own Tempo has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Own Tempo In other games Description |Prevents confusion.}} |Protects the Pokémon from confusion.}} | }} |Prevents the Pokémon from becoming confused.}} |Protects against the Confusion status condition. It protects the Pokémon from the Confusion status condition! }} |It protects the Pokémon from getting confused!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Rayquaza Redemption I, Norman's was revealed to have Own Tempo as its Ability, but it was ped with his 's . * In Well Met, Weepinbell, 's Kit was revealed to have Own Tempo as his Ability, but it couldn't be used because 's cancelled it out with . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=我行我素 |zh_yue=我行我素 |fr=Tempo Perso |de=Tempomacher |it=Mente Locale |ko=마이페이스 My Pace |pt=Ritmo Próprio |ru=Своими Темпами Svoimi Tempami |es=Ritmo Propio |vi=Nhịp điệu riêng }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= }} Category:Abilities that prevent volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that can heal volatile status conditions Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Tempomacher es:Ritmo propio fr:Tempo Perso it:Mente Locale ja:マイペース zh:我行我素（特性）